Down In Zorro's Lair
by IHeartNealLarkin
Summary: Set a few months after the events of Mask of Zorro, Elena receives a letter from an old friend from Spain and she goes out to seek Alejandro down in Zorro's lair. Set a few days before Alejandro & Elena's wedding. Rated-T. Read and you'll find out what ha


**Down In Zorro's Lair**

**Disclaimer: **I do not anyone, only on Blu-ray. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story_**.**_

**A/N: **I found a new story to write, another story to add on the Mask of Zorro/Legend of Zorro section. A story that I do hope will entertain. I just finally come to the utmost conclusion and I must share it with you all who will wonder across my story. The Banderas' films are my favourite movies ever! Though I love Mask of Zorro more then Legend but I watch Legend more, because they are legendary films. Before I had finally got myself a copy of both films on blu-ray, mainly Mask, I always had to watch it whenever it came on television. They are both pure fun. Now enough of that babble, I will let you carry on with your reading now. Do not forget to check out before you leave? I do not have a beta reader. So, please forgive me if you come across a few mistakes. Tell me and I will do my best to clean up the mess that I had made. Have a great day! Or night!

**Summery:** Set a few months after the events of Mask of Zorro, Elena receives a letter from an old friend from Spain and she goes out to seek Alejandro down in Zorro's lair. Set a few days before Alejandro & Elena's wedding. Rated-T. Read and you'll find out what happens. One-Shot.

* * *

Much has happened during the last few months that had passed since the incident with a gold mine, Zorro's epic return, and the passing of two extraordinary men. Well, according to Elena. Don Rafael Montero was a good man once. Elena had ever only truly seen the good in her father – she is still awfully confused about whom to call _father_.

She knows now that Don Diego de la Vega, the legendary Zorro and the sworn enemy of Rafael, is her true father. But she also considers Rafael as her father.

How can everything she once knew and loved become a complete mess? She doesn't truly know what to do anymore, or what to call herself over then her first name. Is she to continue on carrying the name Montero, or is she to change it to de la Vega?

By now everyone is aware of Rafael's planned, everyone with in notable society, of the upper class, has shunned his daughter away. They are well aware of her innocence and of the fact that she had helped the innocent to escape from the mines before it blew. But it wasn't all due to Rafael's wrong doings that have caused most of the upper class to go up in an uproar.

Some of it was due to the fact that she had been seen courting a man with no insignificant background. A man who is nothing more then a grubby peasant and Elena had heard of the angry rumours of how displeased some of the people, she had once associated with, are with her decision to wed a peasant.

But to Elena, Alejandro Murrieta, is no mere peasant. He is a hero. He is Zorro. And he has been there for her, just as Elena has been there for him. They have both decided to hide his identity by using the name of de la Vega. As, his last name is too notable. Everyone would be able to associate it with a wanted thief.

Alejandro is a thief and he had stolen her heart. Even before she knew the masked man's name. Elena's dreams were by being held captive by the thoughts of him. It was in the way his eyes had gazed upon her when they had first met, there was something in his eyes that had set him apart from all of the rest. No other man had ever caused her to feel something of which Elena had never felt before.

There had been some days when Elena felt like she was floating amongst the clouds when he is near her. He has so far been the only man to have truly caused her emotions to run wild. There had been emotions that Elena had scarcely believed to be capable of feeling.

There had only been one other man before Alejandro to give her something new to dream about. That one man had been Armand de le Fere, whom Elena had met during finishing school. He was handsome; girls from all over would swoon at his feet. Armand was a good man once – or so Elena had believed him to be. He did in his own way loved her, but she did not love him back. There may have been love, but not the same kind of love that Armand sought from her heart. They did enjoy many impressive moments together; he made her laugh, and have given the other boys from finishing school a reason to be truly jealous.

Daring a to smile to take hold of her lips as she began reminiscing about their first dance together and of their sword duel, which had become more of dance in itself. It was during their duel, did Elena get her first true chance to be left breathless and she could no longer find it in herself capable dreaming of the men she had met before, the ones that were devilishly charming, but not even their handsome faces could ever dare to compete with Alejandro's rugged features, and as a result they had all been overshadowed by another who had dared to enter her dreams.

Her heart had been locked away in an unbreakable chain the moment it was given to Alejandro to keep and it is still chained to Alejandro, the one man whom her heart has chosen.

What they have been through the past few months have been sheer phenomenal and there were no other word that comes to mind that will help her to describe it better.

Smiling brighter as she caught a glimpse of a magnificent waterfall, Alejandro had been generous enough to show her where to find the secret entrance to Zorro's lair not long after the incident at mines. She had ridden out of town to escape from all the hustle and bustle. Not too mention the letter, which she had received from an old friend of hers expressing how much they are disappointed by her decision to be married to a common man.

The letter made her mad.

How can someone dare to voice out his or her dislike on a piece of paper? How can someone even dare to judge a person before they ever met him or her? It is just sheer stupidity and ignorance at its best.

"Mi amor!" a voice called out to catch her attention the moment she finally entered the lair of the fox.

"Alejandro," Elena smirked at the sight of her beloved running up to her.

He was dressed in all black, evidence that he had just been out aiding his fellow man, and the black attire had only enhanced his handsome features to another level, which was difficult to describe.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked him the moment her eyes caught sight of a tear in his shirt, and it was tainted with blood.

"Oh, that is just a flesh wound," Alejandro replied offhandedly as he helped his beloved off her horse. "The bandits were rather eager to rob what gold they could steal from the mines. Santa Anna did not leave much behind and so once they saw me, they had expressed their disappointment by trying to kill me. They were courteous enough to give me nothing more then a flesh wound to remind them by."

"I trust that the bandits are in a worse condition then you?" Elena playfully asked him as they made way over to the meagre sitting arrangements were.

"I did not kill them but yes, they are in a worse condition then I and they are currently wasting the rest of their lives in gaol," Alejandro was only too happy to reply. "So, tell me, mi amor, what brings you all the way to my humble lair?"

"I just had to get out of town -"

"Are those rich snobs still causing you grief?" he asked her.

"They do like to voice out their disagreements and disappointment in me, all because I have chosen to wed you, and not one of their sons," Elena exasperatedly explains to the man she is to wed in a few days time. "One of my friends from Spain, Josefina Hormiga, had even written to me expressing her dislike for you. She had high hopes that I wed a man, whom I went to finishing school with, and if not that man. Marry her stupid brother."

"Maybe they are just jealous of you," Alejandro says to her with a smirk toying on his lips.

"That may be as it may," Elena smiled at him in return.

Knowing, finally, that he is the medicine that Elena had needed all day to take.

"Would you like something to eat, or drink? I am afraid to inform you that I do not have much to offer you but offer you, I will," Alejandro risen from the chair he had been sitting on to the cabinets where food and beverage could be found.

"We still have to discuss about our living arrangements. We cannot live here and the governor's hacienda is no longer available," Elena says instead of saying something about the lack of provisions. "And no thank you, I ate something before I came here."

"We could restore the de le Vega hacienda, or we could move elsewhere," said Alejandro. "I do not care were we end up living, as long as you are happy. That is all that I care about. Is for you to be happy."

Leaning forward to place her hand upon his arm, the moment he had sat back down, "I will be happy wherever you are but we ought to find a place to call 'our home'. We would also need a place to stay for our wedding night -"

"So, you are looking forward to our wedding night?" Alejandro smirked slyly at the only woman whom he would gladly give up his life for. "Of course you would be. I mean why else would you be concerned about where -"

"And that night is not too far away off," Elena says to him.

Laughing out loud the moment he had swept her off her seat and placing her right upon his lap, smirking as innocently as he dared. Alejandro's arms secured Elena into place. And Elena had placed her arms around her beloved's neck, her fingers were tangled in his dark curls and she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Now, now, mi amor, I thought that I had told you -"

"You did but the urge to hold you in my arms became dire," Alejandro tentatively told the beautiful creature that he was holding in my arms. "I cannot wait until the day you become my wife and you'll become, not that you are not already, the very reason for Zorro ride back home upon his fiery steed. The very person that he will fight to protect."

Elena moved her hips to make herself more comfortable, she loved the feeling that Alejandro's touch could elicit from her. Their kisses had even become too passionate, seductive, lustful and full of wanting. There had been many times before when the two of them were alone together that they had actually seen each other naked, by accidentally taking all of their clothes of. That was, is, how passionate their love is and the stretch to take their love one step closer to becoming truly one had almost happened more then once.

"How has you day been anyways?" Alejandro asked her in a husky voice, indicating to Elena what kind of an effect she had on him.

"Better now that I am with you," Elena replied adoringly.

She was becoming increasingly aware how close that her lips were just softly grazing against his. Elena's eyes became locked with his momentarily, before the need to kiss him took over. One of Alejandro's hands had automatically flown up to cup one of her cheeks, as the kiss deepened.

Elena had kissed Armand once and it was the worst kiss that she ever had, well now that she had finally found kisses that will surely put Armand's to shame. She is aware how unfair she was being by comparing the men she had once meet to Alejandro, but what else was she to do to pass the time.

All of her troubles were swept away from her mind.

What is to come in the near future, or what is to happen, will be waiting for them. And all of their trials and tribulations will pale in comparison, when all they have to fall back upon is their love.

As long as they have each other, everything will turn out to be all right in the end.


End file.
